In recent years, radical curing anisotropic conductive films (ACF) have been used and promoted to be bonded in a short time. However, in the radical curing ACF bonding, a process margin of temperature, pressure, fall velocity of heat tools, or the like at the time of bonding is small, whereby inconveniences have frequently occurred, for example, binder resin cures before being pushed aside.
Moreover, radical curing ACF generally has high cure shrinkage and high internal stress, and accordingly tends to have low adhesion strength. Therefore, a rubber component, such as acrylic rubber, is made to be contained in a radical curing ACF, whereby the internal stress thereof is made low and the adhesion strength thereof is made high. (For example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2). However, when an ACF contains a rubber component, the melt viscosity of the ACF is higher, whereby a process margin is still smaller, and high connection reliability cannot be achieved.